Many talented minority students have the ability to do well in a biomedical science Ph. D. program, but either they do not have the necessary background or their credentials do not reflect their abilities. To provide deeper and longer exposure of bright, underrepresented minority students to biomedical science, the University of South Carolina established a PREP program that has increased the number of qualified URM applicants to biomedical Ph. D. programs by offering minority students the opportunity to work full-time in biomedical research laboratories while preparing for graduate school. Specific goals for the next period of USC PREP include: 1. To recruit qualified URM students who have both a recent BS degree in a biomedically relevant field and a strong commitment to earning a PhD in the biomedical sciences. 2. To improve the research skills of PREP Scholars through employment as a research technician in a mentored relationship with a faculty member and with graduate students/postdoctoral fellows. 3. To improve the analytical, verbal and quantitative skills of all USC PREP Scholars through hands on training, special course offerings, and participation in seminars and journal clubs so that all PREP Scholars are competitive to enter a well-respected PhD program. 4. To help the PREP Scholars to establish relationships among peers and faculty at USC and elsewhere in the research community so that each has well-defined career goals and a strong support network. 5. To help PREP Scholars to form a network of colleagues outside USC to enhance their career prospects by supporting their attendance at scientific meetings. 6. To help PREP Scholars gain acceptance into a high quality PhD program. It is our expectation that at least 75% of USC PREP Scholars will be accepted by such a program and that at least 80% those accepted will earn PhD degrees.